Cruce de caminos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Regulus tenía claro a dónde debía ser seleccionado. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como esperaba y conforme pasó el tiempo, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas que su hermano no tenía ideas equivocadas y que ser diferente no lo hacía menos Black.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo que no reconozcan como de ella, es de mi propiedad. Por lo tanto, el presente One no tiene fines de lucro, sino la más sana intención de entretener._

_El presente One participa en el reto "House Swap!", del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cruce de caminos.<strong>

—¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar?

La pregunta pareció ofender al chiquillo de pelo oscuro y ojos grises que, arqueando sus aristocráticas cejas, miró con extrañeza a quien le hablaba.

—En la que ha estado toda mi familia —decidió contestar el moreno con tal gesto de desdén que el otro, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se sintió amedrentado y lo dejó en paz.

Estaban ambos en la larga fila de alumnos de primero que serían seleccionados dentro de pocos minutos, en cuanto el Sombrero Seleccionador terminara de cantar esas estrofas aburridas sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, las cualidades de cada una y algo sobre la unión entre la gente. A Regulus Black, el niño moreno, le daba igual todo aquello. Sabía que iría a Slytherin, todos en la familia habían estado allí (claro, excluía a su hermano mayor, pero Sirius era raro de por sí…).

Pronto, la subdirectora comenzó a leer la lista de alumnos, por lo que Regulus no tardó en escuchar su nombre. Pasó al frente con la espalda recta e intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo. Tampoco dio señas de notar la mirada de su hermano desde la mesa de Gryffindor, mezcla de esperanza y tristeza, como si quisiera que quedara en su casa y al mismo tiempo, supiera que eso no sería posible.

Y no lo fue, pero por algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

—¡Otro Black! —fue lo primero que el Sombrero le musitó a Regulus al oído, en cuanto estuvo sobre su cabeza, tapándole los ojos —Vaya, vaya… Eres parecido al último que seleccioné…

El niño, sabiendo que se refería a Sirius, hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ah, ¿crees que no eres como él? No estaría tan seguro —afirmó el Sombrero con solemnidad —Podrías ir a Slytherin, como los demás Black, tienes lo necesario, pero también veo que tu mente es demasiado aguda para ir allí.

—¿Qué? —fue lo poco que pudo pensar Regulus.

¿Acaso ese pedazo de tela vieja estaba insinuando…?

—No suelo equivocarme, pequeño —el Sombrero parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero Regulus ya dudaba de sus cualidades mágicas, ¿acaso no estaba claro? ¡Su lugar estaba en Slytherin! —De verdad que eres ambicioso, con ansias de demostrar tu valía, pero no eres lo suficientemente astuto para Slytherin, tu sitio es…

Regulus cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería oír aquello que confirmaría sus temores, pero claro, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó su decisión a todos, por lo que no serviría de nada cualquier intento suyo por ignorar lo que ocurría.

—¡Ravenclaw!

A partir de ese momento, Regulus Black creyó que su vida estaba acabada.

–&–

La primera lechuza que recibió Regulus de parte de un miembro de su familia no fue a la mañana siguiente de su inesperada y sorpresiva selección a la casa del águila, sino una semana después.

Tampoco fue de parte de sus padres, por supuesto.

_Querido Reg:_

_Espero que estés bien. Me he enterado por Sirius de tu selección y quiero decirte que, si bien es algo inesperado, no debes dejar que te afecte. Tú sigues siendo tú, eso no va a cambiar solo porque el Sombrero te haya mandado a una casa que nadie esperaba. Mírame a mí, que fui a Slytherin como todo Black y ahora mismo soy una repudiada._

_También te atrevo a escribirte para tenderte la mano. Si llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en pedirlo. No me gusta hablar mal de nadie, menos de la familia (a la que sigo queriendo pese al trato que me han dispensado desde que me casé), pero creo que ambos sabemos que no ven con buenos ojos tu selección y quizá, de ahora en adelante, sufras en carne propia parte de lo que le pasa a Sirius por estar en Gryffindor._

_Deseo sinceramente no haberte molestado ni incomodado con la presente carta. Cuídate mucho, y procura recordar lo que te he dicho._

_Un beso,_

_Andrómeda._

El chiquillo al principio sí se ofendió. ¿Qué pensaba su prima? Seguramente le tenía lástima, o se animaba pensando que ahora lo odiarían más a él que a ella, que se casó con un _sangre sucia_. Hizo ademán de romper la carta, pero el enfado se le pasó de pronto y se quedó muy quieto, con el pergamino en las manos y la mirada en el vacío.

—¿Qué pasa, Black? —saludó un niño rubio, sentándose a la mesa de Ravenclaw frente a él: era el mismo que, antes de la Selección, había querido saber a qué casa creía que iría —¿Carta de casa?

—No —respondió Regulus, guardando el pergamino en su mochila —Es de una prima.

—Ah… Espero que sea más amable que mis primos, ellos a veces son muy pesados.

El rubio señaló a la mesa de Slytherin, donde dos jóvenes de pelo oscuro, un chico y una chica, le hacían señas al rubio con la mano antes de marcharse a clase.

—¿Tu familia está en Slytherin, Hitchens? —se sorprendió Regulus.

—Casi todos. Yo he caído aquí, en Ravenclaw, y una de mis tías estuvo en Gryffindor. Tenemos de todo, Black, eso está bien.

—¿Bien?

A Regulus no le cabía en la cabeza que Hitchens creyera que, estando en distintas casas, los parientes estuvieran bien. Solo había que mirarlo a él y…

—¡Eh, Reg!

El saludo tomó por sorpresa a los dos niños, que miraron con aire confundido al joven de pelo oscuro que se acercó desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Regulus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Saludarte, ¿qué otra cosa? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Te llegó carta de Andrómeda? Vi su lechuza por aquí.

—No te importa, Sirius. Y por cierto, no tienes por qué andar diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que pasa o deja de pasar conmigo.

—Estás enojado, ya caigo. Hasta luego.

Mientras veía alejarse a su hermano mayor, Regulus se preguntó la razón para que le hablara, si llevaban meses tratándose como perfectos extraños. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta que, desde que fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, Sirius se notaba raro (más de lo normal, se entiende), pero él en sí no hizo ademán de llevarse diferente con nadie de la familia, sino que fue al revés, así que a Sirius no le quedó de otra que adaptarse o morir (por más drástico que sonara).

Poco a poco, Regulus comenzó a comprender de lo que hablaba Andrómeda en su carta.

–&–

Pasaron los años. Para sorpresa de Regulus, curso tras curso se demostró la razón para que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera roto con él, una vez más, la tradición familiar. Sus compañeros de casa no se cansaban de felicitarle por los puntos que conseguía en clase y por hacerles ganar casi todos los partidos de quidditch desde que, en segundo año, se hizo el buscador del equipo.

Muy a su pesar, el más joven de los Black se estaba acostumbrando a defender el azul y el bronce, obteniendo de paso otra perspectiva de la casa a la que se suponía que debía ir. En Ravenclaw no tenían tantos prejuicios, sobre todo porque tenían entre sus miembros a numerosos mestizos e hijos de muggles (en algún momento, Regulus dejó de llamarlos _sangre sucia_), además de que se analizaban las situaciones desde todos los ángulos posibles para finalmente hallar explicaciones lógicas. Así, le quedó claro que algunas de las ideas de su familia no tenían un fundamento sólido y solo creían en ellas porque los hacían más especiales a los ojos del resto de los magos. No renegaba del credo de los Black en casa, como a veces sí hacía Sirius (de verdad, su hermano era raro con ganas…), pero ya no lo consideraba siquiera importante.

Para quinto año, era hora de decidir su futura profesión. Regulus revisó las opciones con cuidado, desestimando automáticamente la sugerencia de su madre de entrar a Gringotts y encargarse de las inversiones de la familia en distintos negocios, algunos de ellos instalados en el nada recomendable callejón Knockturn. Si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Sirius era que, después del trato que les dispensaban en casa cada vez que iban por vacaciones, era un descaro que sus padres quisieran opinar respecto a los ÉXTASIS que cursarían.

—Regulus, ¿todavía no te decides? —quiso saber un joven rubio muy alto y delgado, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

—No estoy seguro de qué quiero, Altarf. ¿Tú ya decidiste?

—¡Pues claro! El aire libre es lo mío. Creo que tiene que ver eso de vivir en una granja…

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa de lado, mitad alegre y mitad burlona. Altarf Hitchens era uno de los mejores de su curso y según lo que decían los demás de Ravenclaw, estaba "desperdiciando su talento" al querer convertirse en investigador de magia extranjera, lo cual lo tendría viajando por todo el mundo sin orden ni concierto.

—Deberías elegir algo que se te dé bien, Regulus —recomendó Altarf, meneando la cabeza —Es en serio. Mi padre trabaja en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos porque siempre le gustó el quidditch pero no se veía jugándolo toda la vida. ¡Oye! Podrías hacer pruebas para algún equipo. Eres un excelente buscador.

—Ese no es un trabajo para…

—No digas tonterías como que "ese no es trabajo para un Black" —cortó el otro enseguida —Estamos hablando de ti, Regulus, no de tu familia entera. Oye, ¿y si le preguntas a tu hermano…?

—Olvídalo. Sirius no se toma nada en serio.

—¿No? Pues mira que para entrar a la Triple A se necesitan calificaciones prácticamente perfectas y él las obtuvo en todos sus TIMO'S.

Ante eso, Regulus miró al rubio con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No sabías que tu hermano está cursando los ÉXTASIS para ser auror? —se sorprendió Altarf.

Esta vez, Regulus negó con la cabeza. Las diferencias con Sirius no se borraron, por lo que quitando saludos ocasionales y partidos de quidditch (ya que Sirius era golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor), rara vez lo trataba. Le había quedado claro que, mientras él fue cambiando gradualmente de forma de pensar debido a la convivencia con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, Sirius desde siempre había sabido que las ideas de la familia no eran del todo correctas. Regulus admitía, muy a regañadientes, que le tenía algo de envidia a su hermano, y eso le impedía portarse con él con normalidad, aunque le divertía quitarle puntos cuando lo pescaba en una de las bromas que hacía con sus amigos, pues le habían dado la insignia de prefecto ese año.

—Quizá hable con él —decidió finalmente, tras un largo silencio.

Altarf le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación.

–&–

—Buenos días, Sirius.

Después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, el aludido dio un respingo mientras intentaba comerse una salchicha a la hora del desayuno, para luego darse la vuelta.

—¿Reg? ¿Qué pasó para que dejaras tu nido?

Regulus le dedicó a su hermano mayor una mueca de desdén. Desde su primer año, las bromas respecto a ser un Ravenclaw eran frecuentes en Sirius, pero ahora que lo notaba, no solían ser hirientes. Tomó aire.

—Quiero preguntarte algo sobre los ÉXTASIS —indicó.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Cuándo es tu orientación académica?

—El miércoles. A Flitwick le encanta el orden alfabético —Regulus se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te contestaré lo que pueda. ¡Eh, Peter, haz un sitio!

—Sirius, yo no…

Pero el mayor de los Black le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor, repentinamente animado, así que Regulus suspiró con aire cansino y obedeció.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar y desayunar (ya que Sirius se la pasaba comiendo entre una frase y otra), Regulus supo que había hecho bien en seguir el consejo de Altarf.

Al irse a clases, también se preguntó qué otra cosa se habría perdido por no acercarse antes a su hermano y prometió averiguarlo.

–&–

—¿Qué has dicho?

Walburga Black, desde que su hijo mayor no fue a Slytherin, había decidido hacer como si el muchacho solo existiera para lo más indispensable. Después, cuando su hijo menor tampoco fue a la casa verde y plata, culpó a Sirius por "plantarle ideas anormales en la cabeza", cosa que no tenía sentido, si antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Regulus enfermó de gravedad y apenas habló con su hermano. Pero ese verano, cuando Regulus fue interrogado acerca de su orientación académica, la respuesta que dio generó cierta reacción en Sirius que a la señora Black no le agradó en absoluto.

—Lo que oíste, madre —Sirius, en lugar de negar sus palabras o inventarse una excusa, reafirmó su postura —No te ofende en nada que Reg quiera ser Inefable. Al contrario, ¿sabes la de cosas asombrosas que podría investigar en el Departamento de Misterios? Cierto que nunca podría decir nada, o eso cuentan, pero…

—¡No te metas en esto, Sirius! Como si tú fueras un buen ejemplo…

Regulus estuvo a punto de contradecir a su madre por primera vez en su vida, pero Sirius, que sin saberlo notó su intención, se le adelantó.

—¿Y qué si crees que soy mal ejemplo? Tus creencias no son las mías, madre. Nunca lo han sido. Me repugna la manera en que tratan a otras personas solo porque no son "de nuestra clase" —las últimas palabras fueron dichas con tono agudo y altanero, lo que sorprendió a Regulus, ya que era una excelente imitación de su madre.

—Y supongo que quienes te dijeron eso son tus nuevas amistades. Traidores a la sangre, mestizos, un montón de _sangre_…

De repente, Sirius sacó la varita a tal velocidad que Regulus no reaccionó al principio, aunque algo le dijo que su hermano no era tan estúpido como para hechizar a su propia madre, por más que lo sacara de quicio.

—Mis amigos son buenas personas y excelentes magos, madre —indicó Sirius con voz serena, que contrastaba con el leve temblor de la mano derecha, que empuñaba su varita mágica —No te permito ni una palabra en su contra. Y para no dañar más al "perfecto" Regulus, los libraré de mi presencia. Me voy de esta casa y espero no tener que volver nunca.

Acto seguido, el joven se guardó la varita, dio media vuelta y abandonó a paso rápido el salón de dibujo donde había tenido lugar la escena.

De alguna manera, Regulus sabía que Sirius cumpliría su palabra.

–&–

_Querida Andrómeda:_

_Espero que estés bien. ¿Cómo le va a la pequeña Nymphadora? ¿Sigue poniéndose el pelo de color verde o naranja?_

_El motivo de la presente, además de saludarte, es para saber si tienes noticias de Sirius. No sé si te enteraste, pero el muy idiota se marchó de casa después de una desagradable pelea con nuestra madre. No tuve tiempo más que para despedirme y él aseguró que escribiría en cuanto consiguiera dónde quedarse, pero ha pasado una semana y estoy preocupado._

_Por favor, si te enteras de dónde está, avísame. Aunque él no quiera hablar conmigo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Reg._

En cuanto tuvo la carta terminada, Regulus la envió con _Aquila_, su lechuza macho, esperando que su prima no tardara en darle noticias.

No se equivocó. Al día siguiente le llegó un mensaje de Andrómeda bastante extraño, solo con un apellido y el nombre de un sitio: _Potter, Valle de Godric_.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si había algún amigo al cual Sirius recurría sin pensárselo cuando estaba en problemas, ese era James Potter. Ya sabía a dónde escribirle, pero dudaba que Sirius quisiera tener algo que ver con Grimmauld Place, aunque fuera solo una carta suya (así de exagerado era, lo conocía bien).

De algo servía ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la casa de los inteligentes. Pronto Regulus supo qué debía hacer y a quién pedirle ayuda.

–&–

—Gracias por tu tiempo, tío.

—De nada, de nada.

La casa de tío Alphard, en Bloomsbury, era un misterio para Regulus, que la visitaba por primera vez. Sirius había pasado algunos veranos allí, debido a que en casa lo toleraban poco, por lo que sabía algunas cosas del lugar, como que el estudio estaba atiborrado de libros muy interesantes, provenientes de varias partes del mundo.

Lo importante era que los padres de Regulus no hallarían demasiado raro que fuera con su tío a pedir consejo sobre su futura profesión, fingiendo que abandonaba la idea de ser Inefable. A veces el chico se sorprendía al comprobar que el Sombrero tenía razón: tenía lo necesario para ser un Slytherin, pero eso no lo era todo para él.

—¿Seguro que podré llegar a Valle de Godric sin problema? —inquirió Regulus estando de pie ante la chimenea del salón principal, más pequeño que el de Grimmauld Place pero menos lúgubre.

—Sí, solo di "Mansión Potter de Valle de Godric" —indicó Alphard Black con paciencia, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su aristocrático rostro —Es que hay otros Potter en Mould–on–the–Wold.

El muchacho asintió y tras arrojar brillantes polvos Flu a la chimenea, entró y dijo su destino como le indicó su tío, haciéndole un rápido gesto de despedida antes de ser succionado por un remolino de llamas color verde esmeralda, girando vertiginosamente hasta que, de golpe, salió por una chimenea mucho más amplia que la de Alphard.

—¡Magnus! ¡Alguien entró por la chimenea!

La voz de mujer, notoriamente alarmada, hizo que Regulus se llevara una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, pese a ser menor de edad y que no debía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

—¡Magnus, deprisa!

—¿Señora Potter? —llamó educadamente, quitándose el hollín cuanto pudo, sobre todo de los ojos, que empezaban a escocerle —Señora Potter, soy…

—¿Qué pasa, Jane? —quiso saber un hombre bastante mayor, de cabello negro con algunas canas, observando la escena en su sala de estar —El chico se parece a Sirius —apuntó oportunamente.

—Buenos días —saludó Regulus de forma apenas audible —Soy el hermano de Sirius.

—Muchacho, debiste avisarnos que vendrías —advirtió Magnus Potter con semblante severo —Con los tiempos que corren… Jane, querida, ayúdale a limpiarse, yo iré por Sirius.

Entre que la señora Potter fue muy amable sacudiéndole la túnica y que no paraba de hacerle comentarios alegres, Regulus no pudo sino pensar que de ella debía venirle a James Potter la manía por hacer sentir bien a la gente a su alrededor, aunque sus métodos no eran precisamente los más ortodoxos (Potter era famoso por hacer algunas de las bromas más espectaculares que se recordaban en Hogwarts). Por primera vez, creyó entender por qué el chico Potter y su hermano se llevaban tan bien, aunque no atinaba a discernir si eso le parecía bueno o malo.

—¿Reg? —Sirius, adelantando un par de pasos al señor Potter, llegó poco después al salón.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?

—Pensé que no querrías ver nada que tuviera relación con Grimmauld Place.

Sirius, al oír aquello de su hermano pequeño, soltó un bufido.

—Ya, pero eso que insinúas es exagerado hasta para mí. ¿Entiendes?

No, realmente Regulus no entendía del todo a qué se refería Sirius, pero asintió igual, decidiendo reflexionar en el tema más tarde.

—Anda, ven, quiero enseñarte dónde duermo.

Eso resultaba una indirecta bastante clara para abandonar el salón, despidiéndose antes de los Potter, para luego subir la escalera. Regulus, en el camino a donde quiera que lo guiara su hermano, comprobó que aquel sitio era lo más sencillo que había conocido en su vida.

—¿A qué has venido, Reg? —quiso saber Sirius en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Prometiste escribirme cuando hallaras dónde quedarte —contestó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros —Como no recibía nada, le pregunté a Andy.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero Regulus captó que no parecía realmente enfadado.

—Creí que podrían interceptar las cartas de nuevo —confesó el mayor de los Black.

Regulus asintió, acordándose bien que cuando su hermano cursó el primer año, le había mandado varias lechuzas que nunca pudo leer, creían ellos, por culpa de su madre.

—Además, no usamos mucho las lechuzas aquí —prosiguió Sirius, un poco más serio, sentándose en la sencilla cama —Al señor Magnus le han llegado rumores muy feos. Parece que está desapareciendo más gente. Casi todos son muggles o hijos de muggles, pero de todas formas…

—¿Te preocupa un puñado de gente que no conoces?

Como Regulus no sonaba despectivo sino curioso, Sirius asintió.

—No es cosa de conocerlos, sino de pensar en lo que podría significar. Si le hacen eso a gente inocente, ¿qué pasará después? Recién que llegué aquí, acababa de salir en _El Profeta_ un ataque cercano a Nottingham donde resultó muerta una familia de duendes. Oye, sé que los duendes no son las criaturas más amistosas del mundo, ¿pero por qué matarlos? ¿Acaso no da en qué pensar? Eres de Ravenclaw, usa ese gran cerebro que tienes y piensa.

Regulus, por una vez, dejó pasar el recordatorio de su casa en Hogwarts (que cada día pesaba menos) antes de obedecer. Era verdad que, desde que entró al colegio, había noticias sobre desapariciones extrañas y algunos asesinatos, pero eran casos demasiado aislados para poder relacionarlos entre sí; además, todos eran de muggles o de hijos de muggles, gente que por lo general no le importaba. Pero con lo que decía Sirius, la perspectiva cambiaba. Nada garantizaba que esos acontecimientos no le ocurrirían a un mago mestizo o a un _sangre limpia_.

—También podrías haber ido a Ravenclaw —comentó Regulus al cabo de un momento, lo cual hizo que Sirius arrugara la frente, pero el primero no lo dejó hablar y continuó —Has sabido ver que algo muy malo está pasando, y piensas por ti mismo. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Salir a buscar a quienes hacen esto y pararles los pies?

—De poder, lo haría, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde comenzar. Lo único que te puedo asegurar, Reg, y más vale que nunca lo olvides, es que nunca seré uno de esos que mata gente solo porque sí. Jamás.

—Ahora queda claro por qué estás en Gryffindor. Eres un tonto idealista.

Pretendía insultar a su hermano, pero Regulus debió contener una sonrisa cuando Sirius asintió mientras lucía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

–&–

De regreso en Hogwarts, Regulus sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Sus padres no sospecharon que, en lo que quedó del verano, algunas de las visitas a tío Alphard eran en realidad a los Potter de Valle de Godric. Por increíble que pareciera, la brusca decisión de Sirius de irse de casa acabó por borrar el imaginario abismo que había entre los hermanos Black, quedando claro que se parecían más de lo que creían, y eso no tenía por qué ser malo.

Incluso Regulus llegó a conocer un poco más a los amigos de su hermano, encontrándolos un poco bulliciosos para su gusto, pero medianamente tolerables. Ahora comprendía que la lealtad de Sirius estuviera con ellos y no con las creencias de los Black.

Ese pensamiento le ayudó cuando, casi al final de las vacaciones, sus padres le preguntaron si había decidido sus ÉXTASIS "correctamente". Regulus tuvo las agallas para mentir y decir que sí, los ÉXTASIS estaban elegidos, sin hablar de más, para no levantar sospechas de que tomaría aquellos que le parecían bien a él, no a sus padres. Eso no se sabría hasta dentro de unos meses (si todo iba bien), aunque de descubrirse lo que había hecho, le daba igual.

—¿Inefable? —dejó escapar James Potter en su última visita a Valle de Godric —Vaya, Sirius había dicho alguna vez que eras listo, pero no creí que tanto. Remus preguntó por eso a McGonagall y le contestó que debía tener Extraordinario en todos los TIMO'S, y luego también en los ÉXTASIS.

Regulus supo entonces que, tal como le confió Sirius alguna vez, él lo recordaba a menudo, aunque no hablaran mucho entre sí estando en el colegio.

El uno de septiembre, en King's Cross, Regulus se despidió de sus padres como de costumbre, y no fue sino hasta perderlos de vista que buscó a Altarf, al que encontró en un compartimiento charlando con una muchacha pequeña y de pelo castaño muy corto, a la que hacía reír a menudo diciéndole quién sabe qué. Esperó a que el rubio terminara su conversación y la chica se marchara para entrar él con su baúl a cuestas.

—Hitchens, no sabía cómo te gustaban las chicas —dijo a modo de saludo, sonriendo de lado.

—Buenos días, Black, es bueno volver a verte —ironizó el otro, meneando la cabeza —¿Hablas de Burke? Es agradable una vez que hablas con ella. Mi prima Sagitta la invitó a la granja este verano.

—¿Burke? ¿Una Burke fue a la granja de tu familia?

Altarf se encogió de hombros, aunque su ánimo decayó un poco, eso fue notorio.

—Parece que peleó un poco con su padre para poder ir, pero dijo que no le importaba.

—Comprendo. ¿En qué curso está? Porque no es de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

—No, es del curso de Sagitta, comparten dormitorio.

¿Quién lo diría? Regulus sonrió con aire divertido. Por lo visto, sin importa a qué casa fuera Altarf, se veía rodeado de gente de Slytherin allí a donde iba.

Más o menos como le pasaba a él.

–&–

El tiempo pasó, para unos mejor que para otros…

Cuando Regulus se graduó, hacía poco que era oficial lo que ocurría tras las misteriosas muertes y desapariciones que se iban sucediendo casi sin control: un brujo demente proclamaba la supremacía de la sangre mágica, queriendo "limpiar" de mestizos e hijos de muggles todo el país.

A Regulus no le habría importado si uno de los afectados no fuera Altarf.

En realidad, el joven Hitchens era de padres magos y no debería tener nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, tenía parientes muggles a los cuales no iba a dejar de proteger en caso de necesidad. Siendo tan bueno en Encantamientos, fue el primero en proponer el _Fidelio_ para proteger la granja de su familia, pero eso significaba que estaba echando por tierra su sueño de viajar por el mundo, lo cual no pareció importarle. Fue cuando Regulus supo que no se había equivocado al brindarle su amistad a alguien que, en el pasado, quizá ni habría mirado.

Para colmo, las noticias que le daba Sirius por escrito no eran alentadoras.

_Reg:_

_Espero que estés bien de salud, porque un águila de tu calibre seguro no tiene problemas con las clases, ¿verdad? Lo digo en el buen sentido._

_Las desapariciones han seguido. Ayer se supo la de un miembro del Wizengamot. Como el hombre vivía solo desde que enviudó, no lo notaron hasta hace dos días, ¿puedes creerlo? Se sospecha que lo desaparecieron porque intentaba llevar adelante un cambio en la ley sobre el conocimiento del mundo mágico de parte de los muggles. Las leyes no son lo mío, pero algo me dice que la clave está en la palabra "muggle"._

_Las muertes también siguen a la orden del día. Hubo un disturbio en cierto punto del East End que, en el Ministerio, sabían que era el hogar de unos magos. Se hallaron cadáveres sin señas visibles de violencia, así que los muggles no tienen ni idea de qué pasó, pero tú y yo sabemos que se puede matar a alguien sin derramar sangre._

_¿En casa qué opinan al respecto? Perdona que lo pregunte, pero gente como nuestros apreciados padres quizá sepan algo o muestren su aprobación ante semejantes actos._

_Recuerda lo que te dije una vez, porque en estos tiempos, necesitas confiar en algo o en alguien. Y quisiera que te acordaras de mí para eso. Además, la oferta que te hice sigue en pie, no tienes más que decirlo._

_Un abrazo,_

_Sirius._

Regulus se sentía mal cada vez que llevaban cartas de Sirius, porque no había confesado a su hermano una terrible verdad, por más que se decía que quizá lo perdonaría.

Tenía una Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo izquierdo.

Sus padres, lógicamente, terminaron enterándose de los ÉXTASIS que cursaba, sin poder pedirle que dejara los "inapropiados" en vista de sus excelentes notas y la protección de los profesores. Así pues, eligieron otro camino para presionar a Regulus con darle a la familia Black el honor que había perdido desde que Sirius se marchó: lo instaron a investigar a aquel brujo conocido como lord Voldemort. El muchacho pensó que no perdía nada fingiendo interesarse, pero sus padres cada vez hablaban más de ese mago, del apoyo que daban a sus ideas, de lo bien que les caería que alguien de ese nivel reconociera la valía de la noble familia Black… Eso no tardó en hacerle comprender a Regulus lo que querían realmente y prácticamente se sintió forzado a dar el paso de convertirse en mortífago, no sin antes sumirse en profundas reflexiones al respecto, porque bien mirado, ¿a quién beneficiaba realmente con ello? ¿A su familia, aunque no movieran ni un dedo a su favor si algo salía mal? En ese caso, ¿debía arriesgarse a ser un mago tenebroso por razones que no debía contar a nadie?

Fue así como admitió que sus padres no eran el motivo, sino su firme deseo de ayudar a las personas que realmente le importaban, y que nadie más que él tenía las facultades para lograrlo. Estuvo en la tentación de decirle a alguien su plan, pero no era nada seguro.

Fue en esa época cuando menos se le vio a Regulus en público. Después de Hogwarts solicitó su admisión en el Departamento de Misterios, para lo cual tuvo que superar distintas pruebas de las asignaturas que cursó para sus ÉXTASIS, y así lo mandaron a la Sala de las Profecías, un sitio que jamás habría creído que existía, en el cual podía dedicarse a descifrar misteriosas palabras dichas tiempo atrás y, de ser posible, desenmarañar el proceso que llevaba a un mago o a una bruja a ser vidente y emitir uno de esos enigmáticos acertijos.

No había pasado un año de su unión a los mortífagos ni de su ingreso al Departamento de Misterios cuando, de repente, el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso requirió su presencia. Regulus sabía que en esos días estaría en las afueras de Blackpool, así que hacia allá se dirigió.

—Regulus Black —pronunció Voldemort cuando lo tuvo enfrente —Necesito un pequeño favor personal que seguramente no podrás negarme.

Eso le sonaba a orden, pero Regulus, haciendo una profunda reverencia, afirmó.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarle, señor.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuentas con elfos domésticos, verdad? Necesito que me prestes a uno.

A Regulus le sonaba mal eso de "prestar" a un elfo, pues aunque eran sirvientes, también se trataban de criaturas con sentimientos. Sin embargo, permaneció impasible, con la mente en blanco, hasta que se atrevió a enderezarse un poco.

—Cuento con uno excelente, señor. Se lo traeré en cuanto me diga.

En la cabeza del joven empezaba a forjarse una idea.

–&–

Elephant and Castle era el último lugar donde lo buscarían, así que por una vez, Regulus agradeció la elección de vivienda de su hermano mayor, pues requería toda la discreción posible. Le escribió a Sirius pidiendo reunirse donde no fueran vistos ni oídos, y su hermano sin dudarlo lo citó frente al bar que daba nombre a aquel sitio de Londres, desde donde caminaron un largo trecho a un edificio de apartamentos, al que entraron y, después de un momento, Regulus pudo comprobar que Sirius era excelente en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, dado que el apartamento cuatro surgió de la nada, casi como hacía Grimmauld Place.

—Pasa —indicó Sirius, antes de añadir —Y disculpa el desorden.

Regulus pensó que, considerando las pocas cosas en el apartamento, era increíble que se viera revuelto. No perdió tiempo en formalidades, sino que fue directamente a un destartalado sillón, se sentó y miró a su hermano con seriedad y cierta tristeza.

Le confesó todo a Sirius, incluyendo lo de la última petición de Voldemort, de cómo envió con él a Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, y de lo que éste le había dicho al regresar a su lado. A medida que hablaba, Regulus dejó de mirar poco a poco a su hermano, esperando en cualquier momento una maldición dirigida a su persona, pero no esperó un puñetazo demasiado débil (para ser de Sirius) seguido de un breve pero fuerte abrazo.

—Debiste haber acudido a mí antes —sentenció Sirius finalmente, al separarse —¿Y bien? Si me estás contando eso, es por algo, ¿no? ¿Qué ha ideado tu prodigiosa mente?

—¿A quién crees que le sirva lo que acabo de descubrir? —inquirió Regulus a su vez.

—A todo el mundo —aseguró Sirius con rotundidad —Pero primero lo primero. Nos vamos a ver a Dumbledore. Vas a aceptar mi oferta ahora, te guste o no.

Ante eso, Regulus no puso objeciones.

–&–

El lugar era terriblemente lúgubre.

Regulus jamás habría pedido a Kreacher volver allí si no fuera necesario. El pobre elfo se veía realmente afectado cuando le contó lo que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenó hacer, pero le aseguró que no volvería a ponerlo en una situación semejante, aunque sí necesitaba que lo llevara.

Así fue como ambos, amo y sirviente, entraron a aquel sitio, pagaron el tributo en la roca (lo hizo Regulus, para consternación de Kreacher), recorrieron el corto trayecto en balsa y llegaron ante el caldero. El joven Black respiró profundamente antes de dar las órdenes que, si todo salía bien, le ayudarían a no terminar como un cadáver más.

Después de eso, puso manos a la obra y comenzó a beber la funesta poción.

–&–

En Elephant and Castle, Sirius daba vueltas de extremo a extremo de su diminuta sala de estar, esperando. Hacía horas que estaba con los nervios alterados, pero solo habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que no pudo permanecer sentado.

Fue en el segundo menos esperado que el sonido de una ruidosa aparición lo sobresaltó a su espalda. En el centro de la sala se hallaba ahora lo que parecían montones de tela vieja y empapada, moviéndose tan poco que Sirius temió lo peor. Se acercó, con la varita ya en la mano, tragando en seco antes de poder preguntar.

—¿Reg? ¿Kreacher?

—El amo le pidió a Kreacher venir aquí aunque no quería —se oyó decir a una voz baja y algo aguda, con un inconfundible deje de desdén —Kreacher no quería ver a quien le rompió el corazón a su ama, pero el amo Regulus insistió…

—Has hecho bien obedeciendo a Reg, Kreacher —indicó Sirius, internamente no muy conforme con admitir eso, pero agradecido de todas formas —¿Cómo está Reg?

—El amo Regulus casi se ahoga, pero Kreacher debía dejarlo ser arrastrado antes de sacarlo de ese sitio, esa fue la orden…

—Ya te dije que hiciste bien, Kreacher. Deja reviso a Reg…

El elfo, con torpeza y lentitud, se fue levantando del suelo y se apartó, con el rostro teñido por el desconcierto. Por su parte, Sirius enseguida procedió a examinar el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño, mojado y tembloroso, con la piel más pálida de lo normal y la vista perdida.

Pero al menos, seguía con vida.

–&–

—¿Es realmente necesario que hagan ese cambio?

Sirius miró a Regulus con una ceja arqueada, antes de asentir, sin mucha convicción.

Desde su pequeña y secreta "aventura", Regulus se había mantenido en el apartamento de su hermano mayor, sin salir siquiera al pasillo, pendiente de cada rumor que surgiera a partir de su desaparición. Según lo que Sirius y la Orden del Fénix habían descubierto, el resto de los mortífagos lo daba por muerto, aunque no lo lamentaban, diciendo que simplemente huyó al ser demasiado cobarde como para cumplir varias de las misiones asignadas por el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque Regulus manifestó su indignación ante semejante idea, Sirius le recordó de varias maneras que no valía la pena demostrarle nada a esa gente.

Ahora, Sirius estaba a punto de irse con sus amigos los Potter, a ejecutar un importante cambio en su idea de esconderse mediante el encantamiento _Fidelio_, pero Regulus desaprobaba el plan, era una especie de intuición mezclada con la sensación de olvidar algo.

—¿Al menos puede saberse con quién vas a cambiar? —inquirió el menor de los Black, ya con aire resignado, a sabiendas de que el otro realizaría lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

—No te preocupes, es una excelente idea. Pero recuerda lo que te dije.

Regulus asintió y lo vio partir.

De haber sabido lo que se desencadenaría, lo habría retenido con uñas y dientes.

–&–

—Amo Regulus, el amo Sirius le pidió que no saliera…

—¿No lo entiendes, Kreacher? ¡Van a llevárselo a Azkaban! ¡Es inocente!

—Pero amo, todavía no está bien…

Regulus no quería oír nada más. Debía convencer a Kreacher de que desobedecer a Sirius no era malo, lo cual era bastante curioso considerando que, poco más de un año atrás, el elfo no habría obedecido a su hermano mayor de tan buena gana.

—En ese caso, Kreacher, ve y trae a Sirius aquí como sea. Solo procura que nadie sepa que fuiste tú quien lo sacó de ese lío. Pero no permitas que lo metan a Azkaban.

—Amo Regulus, Kreacher sabe que no debe ir contra los magos…

—Lo sé, pero algo se te ocurrirá, confío en ti. Ahora ve, y recuerda: no deben saber que fuiste tú.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció, dejando a Regulus apoyado en una de las paredes, solo con la fuerza para regresar a la cama que apenas abandonaba.

Rogando mentalmente porque Kreacher pudiera cumplir con su orden sin que lo descubrieran, el más joven de los hermanos Black cayó en un sueño febril, intranquilo y profundo a la vez.

–&–

—¡Debiste decirme! ¡Debiste decirme antes quién iba a ser el Guardián Secreto en tu lugar!

Sirius miró a Regulus con las cejas arqueadas, pero sin pizca del humor que tanto lo caracterizara, sino que su semblante entero estaba ensombrecido por la tristeza y la pérdida.

Todo lo bueno de Sirius Black parecía haber muerto con Lily y James Potter.

Regulus, al notar el ánimo de su hermano, dejó de sermonearlo. Ciertamente, no era su culpa, ¿cómo iba Sirius a saber que Pettigrew era tan rastrero como su ilegal forma animaga? Por eso insistió en saber la identidad del verdadero guardián, quería quitarse un peso de encima, por si acaso podía ayudar más a la Orden del Fénix con la identidad de su espía, pero no dio resultado.

Sin embargo, no era muy inteligente discutir con Sirius en ese momento. Los dementores no tardarían en ser enviados tras su hermano. Crouch no descansaría hasta refundir en Azkaban a quien creían el artífice del asesinato de casi todos los Potter.

—Sirius, tenemos que movernos —expuso con sumo cuidado —Van a buscarte. Y se supone que yo soy un mortífago muerto, si me encuentran también querrán apresarme. Vamos a buscar a Pettigrew por todos los rincones, ¿qué tan lejos pudo ir? Vamos a buscarlo, lo presentamos al Ministerio y declaras la verdad: que tú no eras el Guardián Secreto, que cambiaron en el último minuto para despistar a todo el mundo, incluso al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Estás escuchándome?

Por un momento, Regulus dejó de hablar, tomó a Sirius de los hombros y lo giró para tenerlo de frente y luego lo agitó un poco, suavemente, con tal de asegurarse de que tenía su atención.

—Sirius, siempre dijiste que ser un Ravenclaw debía servirme de algo —le recordó con voz firme —Pues bien, mientras esté contigo nunca faltará una idea para no meternos en líos. Y tú, con ese enorme disfraz peludo que tuviste el tino de no registrar, la tienes más fácil. Por favor…

Lo último Regulus lo susurró, porque estaba empezando a ser presa del mismo sentimiento de fatalidad que envolvía a su hermano mayor. Él todavía no perdía a nadie importante, al menos hasta donde sabía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sufrir por Sirius, quien a pesar de tatuarse la Marca Tenebrosa, siguió confiando en él, lo presentó con Dumbledore, hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para que creyeran en su arrepentimiento…

No, definitivamente no iba a abandonar a Sirius ahora. Lo necesitaba. Aunque poseía un talento extraordinario, en aquellos momentos el mayor de los hermanos Black no pensaba con claridad. La muerte de sus mejores amigos causada por la traición de otro le pesaba tanto que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar, al menos al principio, cómo había logrado regresar a su apartamento en Elephant and Castle si ya estaba en manos de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

Regulus estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto ayudando a su hermano a fugarse y a buscar al verdadero traidor de los Potter, sin importar las dificultades a enfrentar o el tiempo que consumieran moviéndose por tierras extrañas en su sombría misión de búsqueda y captura.

Después de todo, nadie los esperaría y a nadie pensaban poner en riesgo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a uno de los One's más raros que me he lanzado a escribir._

_Cuando elegí a Regulus Black para esta participación del reto (la primera fue "Tiro que salió por la culata", con Luna Lovegood en Slytherin), deseaba que lo mandaran a Gryffindor, lo admito. Tenía una vaga idea de que podría escribir algo de la relación de ambos hermanos volviéndose buena, entre otros detalles. Pero no, el random es un ingrato y mandó a Regulus a Ravenclaw, así que tuve que arreglármelas porque, inconscientemente, no quería dejar de lado la idea de que Regulus y Sirius, en algún momento de esta realidad alterna, se llevaran lo suficientemente bien como para que pasaran ciertas cosas (como el final, lo admito). Y siento que lo logré, aunque ya me dirán si fue de buena o mala manera._

_Por otra parte, aclaremos: Altarf Hitchens es un OC, descendiente de Isla Black y Bob Hitchens (por lo tanto, es pariente lejano de Regulus y Sirius). Es mencionado en la _Saga HHP_ muy de pasada, lo mismo que la razón de su nombre: Altarf es una estrella de la constelación de Cáncer, el cual es el signo zodiacal del chico; por otro lado Sagitta, prima de Altarf, obtiene su nombre de una constelación, La Flecha. Curiosa mi metodología de "bautizar" ciertos personajes, ¿no les parece?_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no hayan salido corriendo antes de terminar la primera escena del One. Cuídense mucho y espero tener los votos de algunos para el reto._


End file.
